


Envy

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Sin [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Characters other than Rosemary and Taya are only mentioned, Marked with major character death because Impact-verse Allie canonically dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Envy longs for things to have gone differently, for her to have her family back just as the other knockouts have.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, how she longs for that day to have gone differently..

If the undead bride hadn't caught her off guard..

Maybe her Bunny would still be here with her now.

She feels complete and utter rage at Him.

At her father..

He knew all along what would happen.  
That he'd never give her Bunny back.

She wishes the Shadow could have just completed her meatsuit more quickly..

She wishes she was able to reach her Bunny sooner.

Then, the darkness wouldn't have consumed her.

Then, she wouldn't have died.

Then, Allie would be standing here with her now.

Perhaps endearingly pestering her about some new variety of sugary candies..


	2. Chapter 2

She feels rage at the fact that all of those she considers family just have to die..

Her Monster,  
Her Bunny,  
Her Clown..

While those she goes to war with must live!

The shadow speaks to her;

"Be patient, child, your victory will come.."

But patience proves difficult when you lose every family member you have..

Though, she has one reluctant ally.

The little Valkyrie.

Desperate enough to make a deal with a demon in exchange for short-term aid..

She used to be a thunder goddess, and now she's a grovelling little mortal.

But they have a deal.

And Rosemary always fulfils a deal..

..Until the Monster's Ball.


	3. Chapter 3

"Valkyrieee.."

Taya turns to face the very demon she'd made a deal with.

"What do you want now? The.. deal doesn't have 'come up to Taya and chat' in it!"

"And how would you know, Taya?" Rosemary smiles her signature wide smile. "Twas a verbal contract, so maybe it does have such an arrangement.."

"Ugh, get to the point.." Taya grasps at her Knockouts Title.

"We are tag partners for this match, yes?"

"Yeah, that's sort of what we agreed on and all.."

"Then we'll disclose something on James' newest monster-"

"I don't speak demon."

"Havok. We'll disclose something on Havok."

"Oh."

"She has more of a temper than perhaps our own Wrath shard.. You ought to use that."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that?"

"We've seen it, Valkyrie.."

"But, while you're here. Why the hell did you pet me on the head the other week?"

"..You seemed distraught.." She trails off.


End file.
